fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mechanical Monster
A Cold Day A white haired young boy, with yellow eyes, appearing around the age of 11, ran across a snowy forest, his body was covered in bandages, with only his hair and eyes exposed, while he wore a ragged, dirty cloth to cover up his body from the cold. The boy was bleeding from his right shoulder, his blood dripping on the white snow, making it very visible. The boy was running away from a pack of wolves chasing after him, one managed to bite his right shoulder, luckily, he could escape, but was getting colder and more tired as time passed. His sight became blurry as he couldn't run anymore. The boy turned around seeing the wolves cornering him, as he fell face first into the snow, beginning to lose his strength and consciousness, he could barely make a clear picture of what's going on. With what appeared to be a mere second, the boy blinked once, and saw a hand reaching out to him, he couldn't look up because of how tired he was, yet it wouldn't make a difference, his eyesight is still blurry, yet the boy reached out his hand to whoever it was. Suddenly, Amon awoke after falling down on the floor from the couch, rubbing his head and standing up "I hate sleeping..." Amon said to himself, walking around the lobby and into the kitchen. "Had a nightmare again?" Beast asked Amon, despite sounding as calm as always, was still concerned. "Not...really a nightmare...more of a...memory to be precise" Amon replied, rubbing his head. Atleast 3 weeks have passed since he told Nyx about Marx and his reason for wanting to kill him, yet she still isn't in the condition ot be let outside, and his right arm is also still broken to boot, making it so Amon has to wait a while longer than expected. "Oi, Amon!" Lamia called to him, walking down the stares "I need you to go buy some groceries, we ran out of meat and the shovel broke". "How did it break?" Amon asked Lamia. "Well..." Lamia glanced to the side, before continuing "I had to scare off a crow". "...." Amon knew she meant Arella when she said "crow", since there were no crows or even a reason for crows to be here "Alright, just give me a list and I'll go buy and buy what you need" Amon said. Lamia grabbed a piece of paper and began writing on it "I'll be teaching Lily a bi about gardening today, so I'll probably be busy alot, since I want her to help me out with it" Lamia began talking while writing down the list of groceries "Oh, and I want you to take shorty with you" By "shorty" she of course meant Nyx. "Eh? I thought she wasn't in any condition to be let out" Amon said, confused as to why she is suddenly allowed to go outside when it was just yesterday said she was in no condition to do so. "Just take her on a wheelchair or somethin'. She needs some fresh air, poor thing's been in that old room for too long" Lamia said, giving Amon the grocery list she wrote down and openning a small dorm in the lobby, pulling out a dusty old wheelchair and began dusting it "Here, just take it to her room and let her sit. And give her a jacket, it's cold outside" Lamia said, beginning to walk back up the stares. "Right..." Amon replied, grabbing the wheelchair and teleporting to Nyx's room, while Lamia went to Lily who was still asleep in her bed. "Wake up, sweetie, time to teach you how to garden like good ol' McDonald. The old man, not the freaky ass clown" Lamia said, waking up Lily from her sleep. "'kay, mama~" Lily woke up, cheerful as ever, though she wore nothing, since she had no pajamas, couldn't sleep in her casual clothing and the fact she learned to sleep naked after her mother, who does pretty much the same. "I should really buy you some PJs....or not" Lamia said, wondering if its good to allow her daughter to sleep naked, even though she does the same thing... Amon appeared in Nyx's room, where she was soundly sleeping "Oh, goddammit. I hate wakin' you up from your dreams but...oh wait, I don't...wake up!" Amon shouted, waking up Nyx who immediately summoned her shadows to shield her, appearing terrified. "Jesus man! Don't fuckin' do that! You think I'll just be startled?! I could've killed yo-...!" Nyx stopped suddenly, realizing she would've hated it if she had harmed Amon. "S-...Sorry, I didn't know..." Amon apologized, showing Nyx the wheelchair "Lamia told me to take you outside for some fresh air, so hop on" Amon said. "You lift me and put me down" Nyx said, raising her head like she was a noble woman of sort. "....Yeah, no, use your shadows and hop the fuck on" Amon said, gesturing her to sit with his left hand. "Why should I waste precious magic energy just to allow myself to sit down, eh?" Nyx said "Because of the Power Spell, my Eternano container is smaller than the average mage, and would be working for 5 to 7 minutes at best. So, even small things like this are a waste" Nyx explained, waiting for Amon to do as she said. "Then eating with your shadows isn't a waste?" Amon asked her, sounding rather annoyed and tired at her. "That was a means of survival, dammit! Now shut up and put me on!" Nyx ordered Amon. Amon sighed, knowing it was pointless to continue arguing, and simply lifted Nyx with both his arms, despite how painful and difficult it was for him with his right arm, putting her down on the chair "There, ya happy?" Amon asked in a sarcastic tone, not really caring either way. "Yes, I do" Nyx replied. "Good...you snob" Amon said. "Hey!" Nyx snapped at Amon "What the hell is up with you being such a jerk?!" Nyx yelled at Amon, who teleported with her outside, holding the wheelchair with one hand and beginning to go down the cliff towards town. "I'm...grumpy at the mornin'..." Amon said in a calm tone, actually appearing tired, even if it wasn't noticeable because of the bandages on his face "Especially after having a nightmare...". Nyx stayed quite, puffing her cheeks in anger, but was shaking due to the cold weather, to which Amon noticed. He sighed and took off his jacket, putting it on Nyx "Dont catch a cold now...we don't need you gettin' in a worse condition than you already are...." Amon said, as Nyx covered herself with the jacket. Raging Bull Amon and Nyx reached the town, as Amon bought the neccesary groceries, and put them on Nyx's lap, while she simply looked around the town. "You know, I couldn't tell when it was dark but...this is actually a pretty nice looking place" Nyx said, commneting on the town, even if it did look pretty plain and simple. "Yeah well, if you didn't try to kill me, maybe you would've seen more of it" Amon said, still sounding rather tired. "Uh, I guess. Good thing I didn't do anything worse" "Worse?" Amon said in a confused tone. "I could've wrecked this whole town in less than five. Of course, that would've complicated things, since I might've killed Lamia, didn't really know where she lived after all" Nyx replioed, sounding rather prideful and arrogant about her power. "....Yerah, sure, whatever" Amon said, putting another bag on Nyx's lap. "Say...I know I didn't ask you this before but...." Nyx began to speak "How did you end up the way you are?" Nyx asked Amon, to which he silently stood without replying. Amon sighed before replying "It's because I had a rough childhood, didn't know any people, and basically had to survive alone. But how I ended up like this...I don't know, it just happened because I was an idiot I guess". "Ah..." Nyx realized Amon didn't want to talk about it so she tried to change the subject "Say, do you mind showing me around town a bit later? I'd really like to know more about it" Nyx asked Amon, who simply nodded. "Oh, my, you seem to be in a fine mood, ain'tcha?" A snarky tone came from behind Amon, who turned around to see Helena, who was smirking while walking towards Nyx "Thought I beat ya up good". Nyx glared at Helena with an angry look in her eyes "You damn bitch...." Nyx clearly remembers and holds a grudge against what Helena did. "Don't start you two..." Amon said, despite being tired and sounding rather calm. "Oh shut up, you damn moron" Helena said to Amon. It was fortunate that it was still early in the morning and only the shopkeepers who weren't listening to anything that didn't concern their products being sold. "No, seriously, do-..." "Stay out of it! I wanna let this bitch know exactly what I have in mind for 'er" Nyx interrupted Amon, as Helena chuckled at her. "What're you gonna do? Slap me with yer lil' arms? Oh wait, can you even stand up?" Helena said, mocking Nyx for being in a wheelchair. "Oh no, I promise I'mma do worse to you, just as much as you did to me" Nyx threatened Helena who shrugged it off. "Ha! I'd believe that when pigs don't stinkin'!" Helena said "And even if it did I still wouldn't believe it. I beat you once, I can damn well do it aga-..." "Shut your fuckin' trap already!" Amon stopped Helena, shouting at her, as he began to walk towards her "I've had enough of your bullshit! I don't know why you're such an uptight bitch! But either way, I don't really care all that much! Because I've grown sick and tired of you! Sure, you get all bitchy on a daily basis with us, and we got used to it, but I am in no fucking mood to taking any kind of shit from you! Especially not towards someone who's injured! And for whatever reason you're like this, keep it to your fucking self!" Amon shouted at Helena, who was speechless at his sudden outburst. However, Helena quickly grinned again at Amon "What are you telling me exactly?" Helena asked in a mocking tone. "Nothing, except for you to get the fuck outta my way" Amon said, taking Nyx and walking away. "And if I don't?" "Then I'll kill you, after all, why should I regret killing someone who can't even keep to their own word?" Amon replied. "Ah, s-...sorry about that, didn't know you were this tired" Nyx apologized to Amon after they got a fair distance away. "Don't worry, Helena just pisses me off in particular...I hated her for years after all" Amon replied. "Target Aquired" Suddenly a robotic, emotionless voice was heard. "What was tha-...?" Suddenly, Amon was interrupted as a large mechanical humanoid being, with large horns and spikes on its back, elbows and shoulders appeared smashing through a wall. "Commencing Immediate Annhilation" The mechanical being said, charging at Amon and Nyx. "Oh, fuckin' hell!" Amon shouted as he grabbed Nyx by her wheelchair and teleported them out of the robot's way as it crashed into another building. "What the hell is that thing?! A machine?!" Nyx asked, as the robot turned towards them again. "You! Who are you?!" Amon asked the machine as it began to walk towards them. "Response: Positive. Name: Asterion: Project: Alpha. First Automaton To Be Complete. The First In The Line of 24" The machine, Asterion, replied in its robotic tone. "Wait...one out of...24? There's 24 more like that thing?" Nyx asked. "Nyx, get back to Lamia and tell her what happened. I'll slow him down while I can" Amon said to Nyx. "But your arm is broken! Can you really fight with just one arm?" Nyx asked Amon, concerned about him trying to fight something of that size with only one arm available. Amon summoned a chain in his left hand, spinning it around his arm, making the chain wrap around his arm, as he also summoned a sword as well in his hand "Not to worry, I'm not going to try and kill it, just slow it down, nothing more" Amon said, as Nyx began to roll the wheels on her wheelchairs back towards the hotel, to Lamia. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline